Pomegranate Panacea
by uh-oh-5-O
Summary: He has a plan that he can not share with his brothers. With an open-mind, she is willing to accompany with him. Working in secret, the unlikely pair go on a mission to find the Mew Aqua and try to avert the crises among their home planets.


**x**

 **x**

 **x**

His emotions were a sputter. He heard chilling updates from his planet that had gotten him upset. Everything just wasn't going Kish's way. He wanted his planet to be beautiful as the Earth, but this stalling around was making him upset, so upset, that he hadn't been his aloof, metro self as usual.

Pai and Taruto left the base to search for the Mew Aqua, and left Kish to himself. Kish didn't want to admit it, but he was getting weary of fighting for his kind. Almost as if it was futile, and had adopted a bleak attitude about anything.

 _Ichigo_ …

The girl he loves. His first love, and his visionary on their relationship is wrong. Another thing he doesn't want to admit. Ichigo was his escape from his tie downs; a reason to ignore the responsibilities and have a little "fun" on the side. Plus, she was a cutie, the more reason he felt the need to harass her from time to time and manipulate her emotions.

The base beckoned a low moan from the universal matrix. Suddenly, Kish wasn't finding his solitary to be comfortable and left the base to follow behind his comrade brothers.

 **xxx**

Kish observed the quarreling going on with the only people he knows. He watched the Mew Mews call out for Zakuro, wondering why she refused to transform. Another thing Kish wouldn't admit, but watching Zakuro's metamorphosis was captivatingly beautiful.

Since all the attention was on her right now, he really looked at her for the very second time. The very first time Kish was alone with Zakuro, he attempted to have her. He knew having her on his team would mean beating the Mew Mews with an easy victory.

"Zakuro-san?", Ichigo exclaimed.

Even though Ichigo is the leader of the Mew Mews, Zakuro was truly the matriarch of the group; not as her Mew Mew form, but as her human form. Zakuro played as the big sister for the girls, and secured their trouble adolescent thoughts. She fights for Earth with a strong, just hand. The people of Earth already venerate this woman of her everlasting beauty and talent, so it's a wonder how much more praise she was capable of receiving if she were to ever reveal the heroine she was. A goddess in disguise, and as protective as a wolf to her clan.

The cyniclon's aim their attacks at the she-wolf. Mint takes a hit for her. Zakuro doesn't budge an inch, doesn't even batter an eye. Everyone watched in awe.

Kish had heard rumors about her. He heard she might be dispatching herself from the team, and then he thought, maybe it was for the same reason as he felt. Feeling futile about this whole fight over Earth and the greed for Mew Aquas. Kish is pleased with the slight evidence to back up his inquiry of her. It made him feel as if the two connected possible beliefs.

In the background, he disappeared.

 **xxx**

Kish shamelessly stalked Zakuro throughout that day.

Looking for clarity of the mind, Zakuro walked into a church to pray. Before the alter, she got on her knees and bowed. She prays for herself, to maintain a fair composure and give good guidance. She prays for her girls, she prays for the world, and she even prays for the cyniclons.

Amongst the beacons, she had sensed his presence and opened her eyes. She immediately looked up, and right there is Kish, sitting on the alter by the cross, as if he had conquered it. With downcast eyes, he smiled at her. It wasn't intimidating, but a natural smile. His snaggle fang dipping, with a true honest smile.

"Yo!"

She stood up, casting her towering figure.

His vertical cat-eyes and ashen façade can never compete with her coldness. Her icy stare was riveting but also frightening at the same time. Time after time, Kish learned to not let that cold stare of hers phase him in the slightest.

Zakuro was surprised at her visitor, even if she didn't look it. She didn't know what to think about Kish. He has shown in public to be her opposite. Also, to be a bit immature despite being the same age as her. She is aware that her last personal counter with Kish wasn't _pleasant_. That punch to his face not only had bruised him on his cheek, but his ego as well. She made sure to hurt him, the way he had hurt her.

The church doors slammed open.

"Oneesama?" Mint whispered.

With his hands behind his back and a smirk, Kish with ease, leveled himself near Zakuro. He cooed," We are having a private conversation. So, stop bothering us."

Her girls were standing at the entry of the church. They were all very concerned for her, especially seeing Kish beside her. Zakuro stares back at her Mew sisters, but didn't answer to them. She stood still as Kish and the Mew Mews converse with each other.

Kish then looked down at her and was going to resume the reason what he was doing there in the first place, " I've known for a while how strong you are. If you were to join me, I'd forget everything you have done to me so far" , he ended that with a cocky manner. Ichigo attempted to express herself, but was interrupted by Kish."Ichigo, you stay quiet!". His loose frustration shocked her. Zakuro can tell Kisshu was getting fed-up with her persisting nagging. But it was understood, Kish had time after time attacked her, and it would make Ichigo very tense."Ichigo, why are you so upset? Only one of your team mates is leaving…does it make you feel insecure?", his tone is lighted than the last. He proudly smiled to her, with more intent mischief. "Well, no matter how hard you try to protect the Earth. There's no way you can possibly stand up to Deep Blue."

"Deep Blue.." Ichigo trailed, " You've mentioned him before. What is he?"

"He is the god who sent us here." Ichigo gasped, and Kish continued on, " I'm telling you this because he has nothing to do with me anymore. Deep Blue is planning his awakening with the help of Mew Aqua." All mew mews exclaimed, " What?!" Except for Zakuro, she didn't say anything, but it was not like she liked hearing the news. "And an awakened God is invisible ."

And with that, Kish extended his arm around Zakuro and teleported them somewhere that is unknown to the Mew Mews.

 **xxx**

Once to their location, Kish released his hand from Zakuro. He hadn't stopped smiling since the church, pleased with Ichigo's reaction and the whole intervention. He then hovered on the opposite side of the pillar of the assembly under construction. They shared a quiet moment while Zakuro stared at him as he stared at the ocean.

"Ja ne"

"Wait a minute!" Finally, the adamant she-wolf began to talk. "Why are you doing this?" This didn't waver from Kish's position from the ocean. He answered her, "I told you, didn't I? The reason why we're looking for Mew Aqua?" Zakuro said dubiously, " I doubt that is your _current_ goal." He turned around. She can see that he is still smiling. "I don't know why you stopped me, however I was serious when I asked you to lend me a hand, " he answered her. Zakuro put one arm on her hip and spanned her stance, "What are you trying to do…alone?", she inquired. Kish has a more serious façade, looking away from her, and turned to see the ocean again. "I have…something I need to do." Not wanting to take it further, he dismissed her question and left her alone. She scowled at his arrogance and lack of concern of what she has to say. If he was going to come up to Zakuro with a proposition then he will need to do better.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **Hello, this is a small project I just thought of doing. I'm trying to get back into writing again, and I have been a Zakuro and Kish fan for years. They aren't my favorite shipping from the TMM series, but I do appreciate them more because they are hardly ever recognized. This will be a short story, maybe about a total of 3 chapters. Tell me what you think if you enjoyed it or just curious. I am working on my writing skills and grammar as well, so if there is any mistakes or a way to improve, please tell me so I can fix them. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
